The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for creating edit data and is ideally applicable to apparatuses and methods for creating edit data to perform editing processing that arbitrarily combines a plurality of edit materials.
At the time of creating edit data that specifies editing contents to create edit video/voice by arbitrarily combining a plurality of edit materials, it is conventionally conceivable that the edit materials can be fitted in optimal positions by arbitrarily moving an arbitrary edit material on the edit data.
However, in such edit data creation, there has been a problem that moving the arbitrary edit material would cause the continuity between the edit material to be moved and the adjacent edit materials to be lost.
Furthermore, at the time of creating edit data that specifies editing contents to create edit video/voice by arbitrarily combining a plurality of edit materials, it is conventionally conceivable that without arbitrarily moving any position of an arbitrary edit material on the edit data, moving the contents of the relevant edit material on the original material would further optimize the contents of the edit material.
However, such edit data creation involves a problem of requiring complicated work that the material contents of the arbitrary edit material after being arranged on the IN point side must be further arranged on the OUT point side.
Furthermore, at the time of creating edit video/voice by arbitrarily combining a plurality of edit materials, it is a conventional practice that edit data creation for video materials and edit data creation for voice materials are separately performed and editing such as combination of edit materials is performed based on this edit data.
However, such an edit data creation involves a problem of requiring complicated editing work because edit data corresponding to the video materials and edit data corresponding to the voice materials are separately created.
Furthermore, for edit data to create a series of edit video/voice, editing the beginning of the edit data requires a reconfiguration of the edit data by moving back or forth the part of the edit data that follows by the length corresponding to the edited part at the beginning, causing a problem of making the editing work complicated.
Furthermore, at the time of creating edit video/voice by arbitrarily combining a plurality of edit materials, it is conventionally necessary to find editing points to combine those edit materials frame by frame and correctly paste the edit materials at the corresponding edit points.
However, such an edit data creation that specifies the editing contents has a problem of making the work of preparing an editing list more complicated to find the editing points correctly.
Moreover, for edit data to create a series of edit video/voice, inserting a new edit material to part of the edit data requires the insertion part to be accurately found frame by frame, causing a problem of making the editing list creating work more complicated.
Furthermore, at the time of creating edit data that specifies editing contents to create edit video/voice by arbitrarily combining a plurality of edit materials, it is conventionally conceivable that by changing the length of an arbitrary edit material of the plurality of combined edit materials, it would be possible to adjust the edit material in question to a length best suited to editing.
However, such an edit data creation requires complicated editing work; changing the length of the edit material and manually moving the edit materials following the edit material in question by the change in length.
The present invention has been implemented taking into account the points described above and it is an objective of the present invention to provide an edit data creation apparatus and edit data creation method capable of further simplifying edit data creation.
In order to solve the aforementioned problems, at the time of creating edit data that specifies editing contents to arbitrarily combine edit materials, the present invention moves the position of an edit material on edit data, adjusts the end point of a first adjacent edit material that is adjacent to the moved edit material on the upstream side on the time axis rather than the edit material and the start point of a second adjacent edit material that is adjacent to the moved edit material on the downstream side on the time axis according to the amount of movement of the edit material rather than the edit material, thereby maintaining the continuity between the moved edit material and the adjacent edit materials on both sides of the moved edit material.
Furthermore, at the time of extracting part of data on the original material, arbitrarily combining the extracted edit materials into edited data, creating edit data that specifies the editing contents, the present invention moves the contents of the edit material on the original material while maintaining the position of the edit material on the edit data, changes the contents of the edit material at the position where the edit material is maintained, thereby allowing the contents to be changed without moving any position of the edit material on the edit data.
Furthermore, at the time of carrying out editing on the edit data, the present invention sets an edit data change area that changes the edit data in the edit data, allowing influences of the editing to be reflected in only the edit data desired by the operator in the editing on the edit data, thereby making it possible to maintain the correlation between different edit materials before the editing.
Furthermore, at the time of creating edit data that specifies editing contents for arbitrarily combining edit materials, the present invention presets an editing point for editing on the edit data and inserts a new edit material on the edit data based on the set editing point, thereby allowing the operator to easily insert the new edit material at a desired position on the edit data.
Furthermore, at the time of creating edit data that specifies editing contents for arbitrarily combining edit materials, the present invention adjusts the start point or end point of an arbitrary edit material on the edit data as the adjustment point, changes the length of the edit material on the edit data and moves the edit data at and after the adjustment point of the edit material according to the adjustment of the adjustment point, thereby making it possible to adjust the length of the desired edit material on the edit data while maintaining the correlation and continuity between different edit materials at and after the adjustment point.